


Afterparty 2: Saving Satan OC Profiles

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Afterparty by Night School Studio
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, Body Dysphoria, Conspiracy, Demons, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Violence, Sabotage, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn Romance, Smoking, Swearing, Torture, Trans Male Character, Unofficial Sequel, openly gay character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Cliff Notes: Satan's trying to stay sober. Meets pretty demon girl who helps him. Almost has a spiked drink. Searches Hell with pretty demon girl to find perpetrator.
Relationships: Apollyon/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus/Beth, Beezlebub/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Mentioned Others, Original Male Character/Mentioned Others
Kudos: 2
Collections: OC's (Various Fandoms)





	Afterparty 2: Saving Satan OC Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these profiles ahead of the fic I'm writing just to give you all an idea of what my OC's are like. I even included theme songs for them to give further insight to their personalities. Hopefully I'll post my fic shortly after this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Some of the songs have swearing in them, so I'd recommend listening with headphones. 
> 
> Fanart is appreciated, just ask me first. DM me if you want to do something NSFW.

**Tonya**  
Species: Half-Demon  
Former Species: Human  
Former Name: Tonya Winters  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Year of Birth: 1918  
Age at Death: 21  
Reason of Death: Suicide  
Current Age: 100  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Hair Color: Black  
Hairstyle: Short Wings  
Horn Shape: Spiral  
Wing Size: Small  
Tail: Long w/ Pointy End  
Orientation: Bisexual  
Home: Bobolyne Park  
Job: Torturer-in-Training, Part-Time Singer  
Family: Aaron & Jessica (parents, deceased)  
Friends: Beth, Sam, Milo & Lola, Zaks, Lizzi, Stars, Morgan/Marath, Toz  
Outfit(s): Off-the-shoulder purple top, red tank top, purple pleated skirt,  
red stockings, purple platform boots; Deep V black gown with star studs,  
black stiletto heels; Black formal jacket, white button-up blouse, black  
dress pants, black dress shoes  
Love Interest: Satan  
Theme Song: “Van Horn” by Saint Motel

**Zaks**  
Species: Demon  
Pronouns: He/They  
Age: 1,004  
Height: 6’  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Red  
Horn Shape: Deer Antlers  
Orientation: Demisexual  
Home: Little Rantalia  
Job: Bicker Intern  
Family: Naima (twin sister)  
Friends: Tonya, Milo & Lola, Sam, Lizzi, Stars, Morgan/Marath, Toz  
Outfit(s): Black band T-shirt, tan capris, red/white sneakers; Tan formal jacket, white turtleneck,  
tan dress pants, tan dress shoes; Red/Black flannel shirt, blue jeans, brown hiking boots  
Love Interest: Apollyon  
Theme Song: “Satellite” by Guster

**Lizzi**  
Species: Demon  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Age: 2,500  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Horn Shape: Short/Pointy  
Wing Size: Medium  
Orientation: Asexual  
Home: Thrall City  
Job: Doctor  
Friends: Tonya, Milo & Lola, Sam, Stars, Morgan/Marath  
Outfit(s): Typical doctor outfit; Green long-sleeved boatneck shirt, grey  
sweatpants, green/blue slip-on shoes, green horn-rimmed reading glasses  
Love Interest: N/A  
Theme Song: “Work Too Much” by Julia Michaels

**Stars (Raymond)**  
Species: Demon  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Age: 3,420  
Height: 6’ 2”  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Purple  
Horn Shape: Tall, Ringed  
Tail: Long w/ Pointy End  
Orientation: Gay  
Home: 1st and Izzard  
Job: Club Owner, Model  
Friends: Tonya, Milo & Lola, Sam, Morgan/Marath, Toz  
Outfit(s): Pink Camp long-sleeved shirt, yellow  
leather pants, pink suede boots, pink sunglasses; Pink long robe, yellow  
briefs; Yellow sheer mesh short sleeve shirt, pink skinny jeans, yellow  
platform sneakers, pink sunglasses  
Love Interest: Beelzebub  
Theme Song: “Color” by Todrick Hall feat. Jay Armstrong Johnson

**Morgan/Marath**  
Species: Demon  
Pronouns: She/Her to He/Him  
Age: 812  
Height: 5’ 6”  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Pink  
Horn Shape: Back-Curving  
Orientation: Polyamorous  
Home: Bobolyne Park  
Job: Exotic Dancer  
Friends: Tonya, Milo & Lola, Sam, Zaks, Lizzi, Stars, Toz  
Outfit(s): F – Green Holly top, Green Freya skirt, Green flip-flops;  
M – Light Blue Boho sunflower T-shirt, Light Blue floral wide leg pants, Gladiator sandals  
Love Interest: Too many  
Theme Song: “The Village” by WRABEL

**Halix**  
Species: Demon  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Age: 4,650  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Skin Color: Black  
Eye Color: Orange  
Horn Shape: Curled Corkscrew  
Orientation: Straight  
Home: Little Rantalia  
Job: Drug Lord  
Friends: Slog, Bler  
Outfit(s): Black/White sleeveless top, Black leather  
vest, Black/White zipper pants, Black military boots  
Love Interest: Asha  
Theme Song: “Go Away” by God Smack 

**Toz**  
Species: Imp  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Height: 2’ 2”  
Skin Color: Red  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Horn Shape: Filed Stubs  
Tail: Short w/ Pointy End  
Friends: Tonya, Beth, Milo & Lola, Zaks, Stars, Morgan/Marath

**Author's Note:**

> Characters that I've mentioned but haven't gone into detail about aren't super important in terms of plot, but they will show up here and there, so interpret them how you will.
> 
> If anyone has advice on how to write my He/They and eventual Trans Male characters accurately and respectfully, I'd appreciate the help.


End file.
